


of silly faces and red cheeks

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Borja is just a kid in love leave him alone, Boys In Love, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marco Asensio is a little shit, Marcos is an amazing friend, Marcos the Maluma fan, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Real Madrid CF, and a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: i was making ugly faces at a friend in class and I forgot you’re right in front of me oh god you’re cute too this is so embarrassing please stop laughing.orborja is a dork, marco is a tease





	of silly faces and red cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean nobody has written a fic with the holy trinity yet? 
> 
> morja? barco? idk i just know i ship it

Mondays were hell. Psychology was hell. Having school start at 7:30am was also hell. Borja was already half dead before leaving the house. He wasn't prepared to abandon his warm bed and go to school just to see people he doesn't like. But he knew that Marcos would pick him up and, seeing how Marcos was the sweetest person he knows, he was probably bringing him coffee from that nice little cafe down the street so Borja couldn't really complain.

He has known Marcos pretty much his whole life and they have been best friends ever since they learned what those words meant. Marcos always had his back and was there during his worst times, he was also pretty much a blond version of Borja which explained why they got on so well. 

They had a routine specifically for Mondays – Marcos would pick him up at 7:15, bring him coffee, and then he'd play cheesy, overplayed songs on their way to school and sing at the top of his lungs. That really wasn't something Borja wanted to hear at the crack of dawn, but as much as it annoyed him, it still made him smile. He even joined Marcos during Despacito last week and the other boy was so surprised he almost crashed the car. After the karaoke part, they would get out and go to psychology together. Having Marcos with him in that class was also a blessing and probably the only thing keeping Borja sane during those awful two periods. That, and the cute boy sitting in front of him.  

Maluma's voice was the first thing that greeted him when he entered Marcos' car. The other boy just gave him a sheepish look and handed him his coffee. Borja mentally thanked God for giving him this dumb boy - with a music taste of a 15 year old girl - as his best friend.  

"Vamo' a ser feliz..." 

"Marcos?" 

"...Vamo' a ser feliz..." 

"Marcos!" The blond just grinned at him. 

"...FELICES LOS CUATRO! You know that's my favourite part." Borja gave him the look. 

"I have never heard that song in my life and I have never heard you listening to it, so fuck no."  

"You're a sin to humanity. Anyways, what did you need?" 

"Can you turn the heating on, I'm dying here." 

"What, on 10°C?" Marcos joked, but still turned it on when Borja gave him one of his _what the actual fuck_  looks.

His sweater wasn't doing anything to keep him warm and he could hear his mother's voice at the back of his head scolding him for not bringing a jacket. He figured he could always get away with saying how he didn't know it would be so cold or simply that he hasn't heard her.

That song with Shakira was now playing and Borja was pretty sure that Marcos never got out of his Maluma phase, no matter what he said. Marcos was still humming the song when they entered the school and Borja just laughed and gave him a light push. Since the tall blond was one of the clumsiest people in Spain, he managed to trip over his feet and fall. Borja, being the good friend, started laughing which made the other boy start chasing him. The small group of students that was still in the hallway was too occupied by getting their stuff and trying not to be late and all Borja cared about was getting away from the angry dumbass that was chasing him. That is how their usual trip to the classroom  was shortened to only a couple of seconds.

When they entered the classroom they were both panting and laughing, causing a couple of students to give them strange looks. While Borja was still trying to get his breathing back to normal, Marcos gave him a small slap on the back of his head and ran towards his seat. The professor decided to enter the classroom right when Borja was about to do something, so he gave up knowing that it would get him in trouble. He just walked to his seat, at the end of the classroom, and stuck his tongue out at Marcos while passing him. Marcos did the same to him, which made them break out in a  _who will make an uglier face and make the other one laugh more_  war.

It was all fun and games until Borja realized that the cute guy in front of him – Marco -  was looking at him and holding back a laugh. Marco Asensio was by far one of the most beautiful people Borja has ever laid his eyes on. They were pretty close, considering they have been taking this class together for a year and both played football for their school's team. They hang out sometimes and had each other's numbers. Their talking was usually limited to teasing, commenting Real Madrid's games and helping each other with tests, but there were days when Marco was particularly flirty. On days like those he would hug Borja longer, tease him more, slap his butt at trainings, play with his hair when they were sitting next to each other and send playful, flirty texts. Borja lived for days like those.

Borja still had two of his index fingers pulling at the corners of his mouth and his tongue sticking out, so he quickly put his hands down and smiled sheepishly. Oh how he wanted to kill Marcos Llorente at this moment. Marco had turned around now but Borja could still see him laughing. 

**_To: Assensio_ **

_omg stop laughing this is so embarrassing_

The other boy just turned around and poked his tongue out, a wide smile still on his face. 

**_To: Assensio_ **

_por favor_

_i swear i'm usually normal_

_i fully blame that real life ken doll_

**_From: Assensio_ **

_Llorente is a sweetheart_

**_To: Assensio_ **

_like hell he is_

_i can't believe you're picking his side_

_smh_

_i thought we had something!!_

That caused Marco to chuckle again and he turned around to blow a kiss to him. Borja was still pouting, but he could feel his cheeks getting hot. At the front of the room Marcos was still making faces at him. This time he was wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way and all Borja wanted to do was to slap him. 

**_From: Assensio_ **

_Don't cry Borjita_

**_To: Assensio_ **

_then stop being a little shit_

_and teasing me_

**_From: Assensio_ **

_I can't_

_You're my favourite, after all_

_xxxx_

 

If his cheeks were red a moment ago, they were definitely on fire now. Borja just dropped his phone and put his hands over his face.  

"Is there a problem Mr. Mayoral?" Their professor asked with a hint of annoyance. 

"No, none at all." 


End file.
